


Cette autre vie

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [112]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo deserved better, Bitterness & Broken Dreams, NO “THE LAST JEDI” SPOILERS, One Shot, Small Legends Extended Universe Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [OS]Kylo Ren rumine les déceptions qui ont jalonné sa vie, et avoue rêver à un autre univers, une autre vie qui lui aurait donné plus de satisfactions.[NO SPOILERS, sauf de l'Univers Étendu Legends]





	Cette autre vie

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de spoilers de "Star Wars: The Last Jedi", parce qu'au moment où ce texte a été écrit (en cours de management et gestion des unités commerciales :p), je n'avais pas encore vu le film.
> 
> Ce qui n'a pas empêché Kylo Ren de squatter mon esprit pendant plusieurs jours, alors qu'il existe tellement de meilleurs personnages qui auraient pu le faire à sa place xD

Ils ne me comprennent pas... Ils n'ont jamais pris la peine de s'intéresser à moi. Tellement dévoués à leur cause, à la reconstruction de la République, à la réhabilitation des Jedi... Il n'y avait plus de place dans leur esprit, ni la moindre heure de libre dans leur emploi du temps, pour se préoccuper de leur fils, de leur neveu, de ce petit garçon qui patientait toujours dans son coin en attendant que les adultes en aient terminé avec leurs affaires.

 

Ben Solo a passé une enfance solitaire, oublié même de ses propres parents : Han, toujours en vadrouille aux quatre coins de la galaxie, à bord de son légendaire Faucon Millenium, accompagné de son fidèle Chewbacca ; Leia, accumulant les heures supplémentaires au Sénat et dans les différents comités, détentrice d'une telle dette de sommeil qu'elle s'effondrait endormie alors que son garçon de neuf ans répétait avec enthousiasme sa pièce de théâtre dans le salon – si _elle_ était physiquement présente sur Coruscant, ses pensées s'égaraient en direction d'une multitude d'autres planètes. Quant à Oncle Luke, il accomplissait la tâche que Yoda lui avait confiée : ressusciter l'Ordre Jedi – mettant par conséquent sa propre vie entre parenthèses.

 

Ben Solo restait toujours dans un coin d'une pièce, ayant compris qu'il ne devait pas encombrer les adultes. Kylo Ren décida de ne plus se taire, de ne plus se cacher.

 

J'ai passé tellement d'heures à rêver que quelqu'un m'offre une place, de l'attention... Une nuit, même, j'ai été propulsé dans une toute autre vie : mon nom était Jacen, j'avais une sœur jumelle (Jaina) et un jeune frère (Anakin), un cousin (Ben), et une famille qui ne passait pas son temps à régler des affaires hors de son cocon en _oubliant_ la vie normale qu'ils avaient voulu construire.

 

Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Pourtant, l'espoir était resté éveillé en moi si longtemps... avant de muer, lorsqu'il était devenu clair et limpide que mon quotidien ne changerait pas tant que je n'aurais pas fait le premier pas.

 

La main tendue de Snoke n'avait pas semblé hypocrite, aux yeux d'un jeune homme naïf et émotionnellement immature... elle paraissait vouloir m'aider à construire une vie dans laquelle j'allais trouver quelqu'un qui se préoccuperait de moi... Qui me regarderait avec autant de tendresse que la Jaina de mon rêve, ou autant de respect que le Anakin Solo de cet autre monde.

 

De déceptions, mon enfance avait été parsemée. Mais jamais je n'en avais connu d'aussi atroce que celle-ci.

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci peut-il faire mieux digérer mon cast méchant de "The Last Jedi" ? Pas que je regrette quoi que ce soit que j'ai écrit, mais Kylo Ren est tout de même un personnage qui mérite d'être complexifié... sans qu'il n'ait besoin de Rey-the-Force pour lui donner des excuses.
> 
> Le principal point négatif de Kylo Ren réside dans ses caprices. Saurait-il se tenir mieux, garder son sang-froid (au moins à peu près autant que Darth Vader), il serait beaucoup plus crédible, et donc beaucoup plus appréciable. On pourrait regarder au-delà de ces coups de sabre-laser détruisant une console comm, et voir le petit garçon abandonné qu'il a été un jour. (Même si je n'apprécie pas que l'histoire puisse faire passer Han et Leia pour de mauvais parents, mais c'est bien cela qui a forgé Kylo Ren.)
> 
> Ceci pourrait-il enterrer la hache de guerre dans les deux camps du fandom ? Canon et Legends ? J'en doute fort, car le combat ne se mène pas exclusivement autour de Ben Solo, mais la mention de Jacen (qui devient reconnu de son alter-ego) pourrait éteindre une partie de l'incendie. Un jour, certainement, ce texte trouvera une suite, où les rôles seront inversés : Jacen reconnaîtra Ben – mais avant cela, laissez-moi me familiariser suffisamment avec le futur Darth Caedus.
> 
> (En vrai, le seul moyen d'amener à un véritable cessez-le-feu dans cette guerre civile, serait une décision officielle permettant de reprendre le développement des Legends en parallèle avec les nouvelles histoires.)


End file.
